dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Majins
This article is a list of people under control of Babidi's magic. For the race of magic-created demons, see Majin. This is a list of Majins, people under control of Babidi's magic, who appear in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and anime, including the Dragon Ball Z movies and Dragon Ball GT. Manga and Anime Majins Bibidi A short wizard who long ago created the monster Majin Buu to destroy the universe. When Majin Buu became disobedient, he sealed him within a large purple ball while going from world to world. He does not make an appearance in the manga and is seen only in a few flashbacks during the Majin Buu Saga of the anime. Babidi Babidi is the son of Bibidi. Taking over the minds of very powerful beings, Babidi was determined to resurrect Majin Buu with the help of Dabura, Pui Pui, Yakon, and Vegeta (who was seized by Babidi to destroy Supreme Kai and help release Buu). Babidi's mental abilities are very powerful, surpassing those of various mystical individuals who reside in the Other World such as the telepathic King Kai, and illusionist Princess Snake. After Buu is released, Vegeta nearly kills Babidi when trying to destroy Buu. When Buu is seemingly destroyed, Piccolo bisects Babidi and leaves him for dead. After Buu regenerates himself, he finds Babidi, who then orders Majin Buu to heal him. Babidi orders Buu to kill Dabura, Supreme Kai, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta (before his sacrifice) and whoever else stands in his way. After an encounter with Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Buu learns that he is stronger than Babidi. Realizing this, Buu strangles Babidi, and then punches his head off in rebellion. Babidi's reasons for wanting to release Buu are unknown, save for the fact that he wanted to make his father proud. Majin Buu Buu is a magical creation made by Bibidi. Buu comes in many forms these include (and are not limited to) Kid Buu, Ultra Buu, Mr. Buu, Evil Buu, Super Buu (Gotenks & Piccolo absorbed, Goten, Trunks & Piccolo absorbed, and Gohan absorbed), and Majuub. Majin Buu's attacks include Death Ball, turning himself into a cannonball, Earth Destroyer, Kamehameha, Special Beam Cannon, Ki blasts, stretching himself, Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, and many more(basically any attacks that the person he absorbs has). Essentially he is the most powerful villain in Dragon Ball Z and has the broadest range of attacks and abilities in Dragon Ball history. Majin Soldiers Babidi has many foot soldiers under his control, with their uniforms resembling Pui Pui's. They really posed no threat to any of the Z Fighters. Two of them were eaten by Yakon, and most of the others were killed by Gohan during his assault with Supreme Kai on Babidi's spaceship. Since these men were ordered to fight and were located on the level above Babidi's lair and below level three where Dabura and Gohan fought, it can said they would have been the 4th and final stage fighters before reaching the Sealed Ball, if Gohan had defeated Dabura the first time around. Those Majin Soldiers appear as common enemies in Babidi's spaceship in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Yamu Yamu is paired up with Spopovich and sent to the World Tournament to gather energy for Babidi, the evil wizard. The energy they are sent to gather is needed to awaken Majin Buu. When Yamu and Spopovich complete their task, Babidi kills Spopovich and when Yamu sees this and he tries to escape but is killed when Pui Pui destroys him with his Nice Shot. Spopovich Once a normal, though weak human, he fought against Mr. Satan/Hercule and lost in the first round of the previous World Martial Arts Tournament. Babidi took control of his mind along with Yamu in the Buu Saga. Spopovich was then turned into a complete psychopath. He was then sent by Babidi to collect energy at the 25th World Tournament. He fights Videl in the first round and beats her to the brink of death before Yamu tells him to end the fight. Spopovich then ends the fight by tossing Videl out of the ring. Yamu and Spopovich team up on Gohan, when he goes Super Saiyan 2, and using a special device, they rob him of his energy. After completely draining him, they return to their master Babidi to deliver the energy to him. Babidi soon decides they have outlived their usefulness and, through his dark magic, causes Spopovich to explode. For unknown reasons, Spopovitch lost all his hair when becoming a majin, and his blood also turned purple. Pui Pui Pui Pui is a minion of Babidi, called a majin, the guardian of level one in Babidi's spaceship which housed Majin Buu's Sealed Ball. His home planet, Zoon, has a gravity of 10 G's, which he believes is an advantage against other fighters. However, Vegeta fights and quickly kills him because he had previously trained under 400 G's. Pui Pui later makes a cameo appearance in the Super Android 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT. In the English manga, he is referred to as Pocus. Yakon Yakon is one of Babidi's majin minions. He is from a distant corner of the universe which has no light. He fights Goku on the second level of Babidi's spaceship. He can also feed on attacks like the Kamehameha and the Super Saiyan aura. Goku was able to overcome this and beat Yakon by continuing to power up as Super Saiyan and giving Yakon more energy than he could handle, causing Yakon to explode. Dabura The King of Demons, Dabura is possessed by Babidi and serves as his right-hand man and most powerful minion. He is turned into a large cookie, and is eaten by Majin Buu after he realizes that the creature is uncontrollable and attempts to destroy it. In the anime, Dabura ends up in heaven and since he is no longer a servant to Babidi, he reforms his ways. He appears as a ghost like entity with a cuddly disposition. Vegeta After watching Goku's fight with Yakon and realizing that Goku had reached a new level of power beyond that of his own, Vegeta silently made a decision to allow Babidi to turn him into a Majin. After noticing that Spopovich and Yamu had received a power boost from their Majin transformations, Vegeta figured the process could be replicated with himself so that he could gain the power he needed to finally surpass Goku in strength. Even after becoming a Majin himself, Vegeta's pride did not allow him to be controlled by Babidi as the other Majins were (excluding Buu), even disobeying Babidi's command to kill the Supreme Kai in favor of fighting Goku to prove that he was stronger. We see the last of Majin Vegeta when Vegeta decides to blow himself up to kill Buu and save the world (which proved to be unsuccessful). When Vegeta is sent back to Earth by King Yemma to fight Majin Buu again (then known as Super Buu), he is seen reverted back to his normal, non-Majin state. Vegeta becomes Majin once again in Shin Budokai - Another Road (this time, unwillingly), but soon calms down. Video Game's What-Ifs Frieza and Cell Frieza and Cell were revived and turn into Majins in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 by Babidi in order to prevent the Z Fighters from getting to Buu's Cocoon. When Buu hatched out of his coccon, Frieza and Cell were defeated and sent back to Hell, thus returned to their normal state. In this form, the two villains gain tremendous power. Frieza and Cell, like every other Majin have an "M" on their forehead which stands for the race they are in. Piccolo Majin Piccolo was seen in the story mode of Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, although he doesn't have an M on his forehead, and appears with a fake Goku, Teen Gohan, Vegeta, Future Trunks, and more. After Majin Piccolo is beaten, he calms down and returns to his old self. Though it is unknown how he is considered to turn Majin due to the fact Bibidi or Babidi wasn't seen. Akira Toriyama was going to make Piccolo a Majin during the Majin Buu Saga, but it was changed to Vegeta instead (due to Vegeta still having evil inside him and a lust to defeat Goku; Piccolo's evil was relinquished long ago when he trained and bonded with the half-saiyan Gohan and when he fused with Kami). In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Piccolo is briefly taken over and becomes strong enough to take over the mind of the fat Majin Buu. Category:Lists Category:Majin